Life of Our Heroes
by Xypherious
Summary: Izuku has taken over as caretaker for Eri, Who sees Izuku as a father figure and role model in her life tune In to find out how such a dynamic transpires. Izuku being caretaker of Eri as a flat idea is heavily inspired by Family Matters which is another izuocha fanfic so please go see that for the source of that idea. Story is rated T because... idk maybe I'll curse \(ツ)/
1. Introduction

Sorry for taking so long but I've had some thoughts and I think I'll be adding a fanfic or really anything I feel you should check out anyway check out "family matters" By AnimeFan299110. I really love this fanfic and Im straight up stealing papa Deku so go check it out cause its much my favorite fanfic of all time. This was something I was making on wattpad and I out Chapter One up there but I'm not happy with wattpad (the wattpad version if the story) because I just like this more (the wattpad version sucked) so I'm going to be making this here and porting it to wattpad at a later date. Also this will be Izuocha but Its easy for me to visualize Eri which made this chapter so fun to write so itll start off calm chapter one

Izuku awoke from his slumber at five ready for his morning routine,per usual he got dressed in his blue and white tracksuit.Izuku decided when he first got One For All to spend more and more of his time training, and with the inclusion of multiple quirks as he recently found out. He found it necessary to get up at least thirty minutes earlier so that he could attempt to reawaken the black vestige that lay dormant inside of his quirk. He left the dorm in a hurry and jogged around campus until he reached the gym he then did weightlifting until 5:45. After hewas donewith weightlifting he hurried over to his spot next to the dorms to practice shoot style. Currently he was attempting to push his percentage usage up,nowhe was still stuck at twenty percent and was barely getting used to using it for a few minutes at a time.Izuku gazed at his phone to check the time. When he realized it was 6:45 he went back to the dorms to wake up Eri who since the "incident" had become under his care. Upon arrival to the dorm room Erinowtook residence in,Izuku knocked once or twice he waited a second until Eri opened the door and Groggily said "good morning papa". The little girl was sleeping in an All Might hoodie and shorts she wiped her eyes until Izuku said "get dressed if you wanna go with me to All Might's House". "Okay" she replied fast now as wide-eyed as ever. "I'll be downstairs with breakfast-when you're done"Izuku was cutoff by the door closing for the latter half.

Upon reaching the kitchen Izuku grabbed his protein shake and began to make bacon, eggs, grits, and a piece of toast for both. Almost as if planned Eri came down stairs right as Izuku finished making breakfast, she sat down at the table smiling and kicking her feet around. She and Izuku ate their meals and a few of the other class 1-A student's came down by the likes of Kirishima who goes to the gym every Saturday morning for a few hours and Iida who always wakes up before Seven without the need of an alarm. Both of the students greeted Izuku and made sureto be extra playful with Eri. Then a few minutes later Ochako who unlike the other two didn't seem to be awake yet. "hey Deku" she said with a yawn "h-hey Ochako, did you have trouble sleeping"Izuku said seemingly scared to ask "Sleeping isn't the hard part waking up is". At the table Eri had finished her food and had carried her plate over to the sink Izuku then took to washing the plates He and Eri had eaten off while Ochako just stood in the kitchen aloof and eating a pock tart so slowly that a mouse could have finished faster. "Good morning Eri ,where are you and Deku going today" said Ochako. "We're going to see-" she was cutoff by Izuku "shhh it's a secret Eri", "What's a secret Deku?" Ochako asked while staring through Izuku's eye's "uhmmmmm are you ready to go Eri"Izuku said heading to the door "sure" she replied "great let's go" Izuku said already outside and holding the door for Eri. Ochako stood at the island in the Kitchen wanting to stomp after Izuku and Eri to get an answer but decided, or more accurately her body decided she didn't have the energy for.

On the train to All Might's House

"Why can't we tell mama where we're goin"Izuku stared at the girl blankly for a second questioning the child's use of the word mama before ignoring it to tell her "we just can't it's a secret okay? Now promise you won't tell her". The girl shook her head with disapproval "I can't tell her no" she said whilst looking at the floor "why not said Izuku "I cant lie to mama" the words struck through Izuku's heart like knives "than we'll just hope she doesn't ask" her sudden use of the word mama had seriously puzzled Deku he knew that she hasn't been calling her that in fact she never really replied to anyone except Himself and Mirio but it seemed to click as he thought back although it had been small she had spoken to Ochako and only Ochako out of everyone else even if for a few words. He wanted to ask more about it but as he looked over she was sleeping on his arm so be decided to save it for another time.

All Might's House

Ever since the Incident the government had moved Toshinori to a semi large house with a large yard on all sides, there wasa brick and metal rod amalgamation of a fence surrounding the property. It was quite large but the home was quite pleasing toToshinori who found it useful for his training with Young Midoriya. Upon days of Young Midoriya's training he would go outside and wait upon his porch although now he was slightly more excited for Eri's arrival he had even bought her candy to bribe her with. Midoriya who he has seen like a son since passing on One for All, now brought over a ray of sunshine named Eri which made him feel like a Grandparent. He put some candy in his pocket and walked out to see Midoriya with Eri sitting on his left shoulder Eri looked ecstatic to see All Might. He hit the button next to him and the gate opened to allow Midoriya and Eri into his not so humble abode "Hello Young Midoriya and hello Eri" He said while grabbing Eri and zooming past Midoriya the two began to play together "Hey All Might". All Might didn't even acknowledgeIzukudue to having fun with Eri "AHHMMMM" Said Midoriya getting even louder "Oh Sorry Midoriya, please go inside so we can talk about the vestiges". All Might put Eri down and she began to pout, All Might bent down and gave her some candy to which seemed to make her happier. All Might put on Aladdin in the living room for Eri to watch while he and Izuku went to talk in an adjacent room.Izuku explained the vestiges, visions, and meeting the bald user they questioned who he was and what the quirk he let Midoriya use was until All Might asked. "Izuku, do you know how to activate it" ask an inquisitive All Might "N-no it's kind of weird I don't know how to like… feel it out, like you think for an arm to move and it does but it's not the same". "so how'd you use it against Shinso the second time it appeared to beon purpose" once again asked All Might "It was on purpose but I still don't know how I did it". Eri walked in and sat on Izuku's leg she looked at All Might as the two talked she had no idea what they were talking about and couldn't keep up at that, the only thing she understood was when All Might said "I think its time for you two to go home we can talk Monday Young Midoriya" "Yes Sir, bye All Might see you Monday" said Izuku's "Bye Grandpa All Might". Izuku and All Might looked at each other and laughed and with that Izuku and Eri left.

P.S. i wrote this originally in word and upon initial reviews for grammar issues ive found that most are only on here snd not in my final version on word so if you see any errors leave it ya review please peace.


	2. BETA for next chapter

Hey guys sorry for the issue's with chapter 1 I usually write on Microsoft word and for some reason there were some issues when porting it over anyway hope you guys enjoy thanks.

On the Train Home

Izuku sat thinking to himself about the Class A V.S. Class B battles and he couldn't remember how to activate the black power. Izuku thought back on that moment and monologued to himself "Ochako had cared so much whenever he she thought I was in trouble and she even h-h-HUGGED ME, I h-hugged a girl! Well she hugged me technically but close enough, I HAVE TO TELL MY MOM! I should probably tell her thank you too I feel bad for worrying her so much.

Back at the Dorms

Izuku and Eri walked back into the dorm Eri stuck to Deku's leg as she saw the small groups of people dotting the common area. Deku nodded and the two of them split up, Eri had to go with Mr. Aizawa to the city for quirk testing. When she saw Mr. Aizawa, she looked to Deku and said "bye papa" before walking over to Mr. Aizawa. Izuku looked around to see if he could see Ochako anywhere, when he couldn't find her anywhere he decided to see if she was in her room. When he arrived at her dorm he knocked and waited for a response "Hello?" said Ochako swinging the door open. "Hey Ochako, ummm I wanted to say i- ". The Conversation was interrupted by a loud "BOOM" from somewhere inside Musutafu. Izuku activated full cowl and ran to the stairs "Where are you going Deku?" Ochako yelled down the hallway "Eri's in the city I have to check!" Replied Deku. Ochako ran after Deku with a shout "I'm coming too" Izuku looked back to see Ochako running behind him to which he nodded and raced down the staircase.

Inside Musutafu

Deku and Ochako rushed off into the fire in the city which looked very similar to the when villains attacked Hosu. Deku could barely keep his eye on Ochako, if he knew Eri wasn't in trouble he would have stayed with Ochako but at felt as if he needed to rush forward. Deku approached even closer to the source of the fire, he looked back and couldn't see Ochako he began to look around before back tracking he went back a few blocks until seeing Ochako laying still in a nearby shop window. He rushed into the window "O-Ochako Ochako get up!" Ochako just barely opened her eyes "behind you" Deku turned his head to see a Nomu. The Nomu threw a punch Deku wanted to dodge but couldn't, if he dodged Ochako would get hit the scenarios of how to react ran through his mind but only one that wouldn't result in Ochako getting hit. Deku put 25% of One for All into his arms and legs just then he awoke the vestige who had carried black whip "Kid you got to do more than control your emotions, you have to use them" the vestige then faded as Deku flashed back to reality.

Izuku snapped back to reality to see the Nomu's fist racing toward him nearly unconsciously he called upon Black Whip and threw Ochako out of harms way. Deku took the punch but went flying further threw the building and into the opposing street, Deku strategized what he could do, and the best course of action was to get the Nomu as far away from Ochako as possible. Deku activated Full Cowl and ran opposite of where Ochako was he ran multiple blocks before hiding in an alley way, he waited for the Nomu to run past. Once the Nomu ran past he waited a few seconds before scaling the building and making his way back to Ochako as fast as he could. Upon arrival Ochako was just barely awake when Deku arrived "OCHAKO" Deku jumped in through the shattered window, he grabbed bent down and grabbed Ochako by the shoulders "are you okay" he began to cry before she mumbled "Deku". Deku pulled Ochako into an embrace, they sat there like that for a second before Ochako just barely got out "Go search for Eri I'm fine". Izuku thought if checked her to see if she was bleeding anywhere in which she wasn't, she had a bunch of scrapes and scratches but that was all. "Can you walk" asked Deku "I think so" replied Ochako. Izuku then helped her to her feet and like that she began to stumble forward "I'll be at the dorms okay, go find her please". Deku nodded he then activated full cowl and ran further into the city.

Deku ran and ran until he reached the main center of all the Commotion. Multiple Nomu's had already been either incapacitated or killed. Deku looked around to until he saw Eraser Head who seemed to be recovering from fighting a Nomu. "Where's Eri?" Deku Asked Eraser Head "Shes safe we got her to the police station, we got wind of the attack before they got to her so she doesnt know whats going on out here. Go back to the dorms and around her act normal". Deku decided it'd be best to tend to Ochako's wounds and show the care she gave him.

On the way back to the dorms

Deku approached the site of the Nomu attack when he saw Ochako who had barely moved and was only a few feet away from the shop. Ochako was slumped over on the bench with her eyes closed, upon seeing this Deku came rushing in before seeing that Ochako was sleeping rather pleasantly. Deku thought for a moment before activating Full Cowl, he put a arm under her back and one under her legs before hoisting her up and carrying her back to the dorms.

At The Dorms

Deku walked into the dorms and went upstairs to Ochakos Dorm. Deku twisted the door handle and it opened "she must have forgotten to lock it". He walked in to see Mina Sitting on her bed staring at them, Mina's face blushed even pinker before she got up and slid out the door with a smile so wide it could have bested All Mights. Deku placed Ochako on her bed before leaving to get medical supplies.

Deku left for a few minutes and came back with a medkit, he heard some commotion from inside the room. Ashido was inside the room again "I-it wasn't like that" Deku swung the door open to see Ochako's face in her pillows usually she'd be floating in the air but as of right now she had little stamina. When Ashido saw him she got up from her chair and said "speak of the devil, I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds together" she winked at Izuku and snuck a wink at him before closing the door. Deku's face shot red and when he and Ochako made eye contact it went double for both of them. Ochako had moved to the edge of her bed where her legs dangled off it. Without a word Deku began to care for her wounds he made sure all of her cuts had been properly cared for then bandaged over. He started at her legs then moved up to her arms, when he got to her face he could tell she was blushing but he didnt care he put a little neosporin on his finger tip and reached for the left side of her face. He dabbed the neosporin over the cut after a few seconds the door opened to Tsuyu, Mina, and Toru. The three made eye contact with Deku alone, Ochako had looked to the door for a second and upon seeing who walked in turned a even brighter shade of pink and turned away. Mina and Toru handed Tsuyu ten bucks a piece before taking a step back and letting Eri walk in. Eri walked in and ran toward Deku with tears in her eyes "what happened to Mama" Deku looked at the three girls who all seemed to be caught off guard by Ochako being called mama but were rather insupport of it. Deku motioned to close the door and they did so and left. "Ochako looked at Deku and pointed to herself before whispering to Deku "She calls me Mama!?" "y-yeah I don't know when that started either". The two locked eyes blushed then looked as far away as possible "Ochako's fine Eri, Right Ochako" he said balling his hand into a fist. "y-yeah im fine thanks to Deku" ,Eri jumped onto bed and into her arms. Deku moved closer to the two putting a hand on Eri's back and whispered to Ochako "she can't know about the attack on the city" he moved his head back they locked eyes and nodded before focusing on Eri. The door opened super Quitely Eri and Ochako hadn't even took notice but Deku saw Mina lean in her phone, snap a pic, and leave. Ochako assured Eri she was okay and Eri had fallen asleep, Ochako told Deku she could sleep there and that she was fine. Izuku walked out the room and made sure to close the door as quitely as possible. Deku turned around to see all the girls in the class staring at him blankly "Soo whats up with you and Ochako?" all the girls moved closer to Deku attempting to force an answer out "n-nothing" the girls grinned and moved in even closer not satisfied with the answer. Before they could get out another question Deku turned and ran to the stairs as fast as he could, he made it back to his room locked his door and slumped against his door. The girls opened Ochakos room but caught sight of a sleeping Eri and the murdererous glare of Ochako to which they closed the door and disheartedly walked back to there rooms for the night.

The Next Morning

Ochako got up pretty early but she didn't want to awake Eri so she got on her phone. -2 Messages from Deku- she checked the messages and they all were from early this morning. The messages read "Becareful all the girls will probably swarm you tommorow" and "Do you want to go eat somewhere with me and Eri tommorow or ~technically~ today". Ochako was confused to the first message but blushed heavily at the second one, she shot back "Yes" almost as fast as she could have texted it. Almost as fast as she typed her response Deku typed his "My treat so you and Eri pick where to go I don't really care :)". Ochakos face was breaking the boundaries of mere mortal blushing she had ascended to Godlike levels of blushing. Ochako began to float she almost forgot Eri was in the bed with her but she cought herself fast she landed back on the bed fast but Eri woke up anyway. "Hey Mama" Eri yawned "What time is it" Ochako looked again at her phone to check the time "its ten o'clock". The two got out of bed and Ochako walked Eri to her room so she could dressed. After the two got dressed they met Deku at the common area "Hey Papa" said Eri grabbing his leg.

And im cutting you off there its 1 A.M ill be polishing this up tommorow so heres thw beta chapter I suppose, ive been sick with no energy all day so i hope yall enjoy what you can read without going numb from mistakes peace.


End file.
